


Brillante y vivo

by Nuraicha



Series: Drones One Shots [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Introspection, Multi, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Episode: 2013 Xmas The Time of the Doctor, Spoilers for Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Estoy bien" era probablemente la mentira que repetía más a menudo. No había muchos que detectaran la falsedad en sus palabras, puesto que hacía muchos siglos que había perfeccionado su técnica.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El Undécimo Doctor no quiere pensar en el pasado, pero la duda sobre su propia naturaleza siempre permanece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brillante y vivo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Madre mía, hacía muchísimo que no escribía sobre Doctor Who, y aún más tiempo sobre Eleven!
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de un proyecto (más bien "locura") que me vino a la mente escuchando "Drones", el nuevo álbum de Muse. Con solo echar un vistazo al resto de mis historias sobre Doctor Who, podréis ver cuánto me inspira este grupo a la hora de escribir sobre el Doctor y el Master, por lo que no me pude resistir a comenzar una serie de pequeñas historias, probablemente independientes respecto al argumento, que tuvieran como nexo de unión las canciones de este disco.
> 
> Esta primera historia ha sido escrita mientras escuchaba la primera canción, _Dead Inside_ ; el título está sacado también de ella ( _on the outside you're ablaze and alive_).
> 
> Al no tener beta-reader, os agradecería que me comunicáseis cualquier error que pudierais encontrar. Por supuesto, toda crítica y comentario son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!

"Estoy bien" era probablemente la mentira que repetía más a menudo. No había muchos que detectaran la falsedad en sus palabras, puesto que hacía muchos siglos que había perfeccionado su técnica. A veces, muy pocas, Amy se detenía y le miraba durante unos segundos más de lo que sería socialmente aceptable, sospechando. En bastantes más ocasiones, en alguna de sus citas con River, ella le analizaba con sus ojos, le preguntaba directamente qué le ocurría y, cuando él volvía a mentir, ella simplemente callaba. Él sabía que nunca la engañaba pero, con el tiempo, River había aprendido a no intentar sonsacarle nada. Hay cosas que ni siquiera ella podía conseguir.

Al principio se dijo que era solamente un efecto de la regeneración. Había madurado, aprendiendo por la fuerza muchas cosas sobre sí mismo y comprometiéndose a no cometer los mismos errores. Ya era demasiado viejo para preocuparse tanto por el pasado, y mirar atrás solo le había traido dolor. No volvería a cometer ese error; la única forma de mantener su cordura intacta era enterrar todas sus heridas y no mirar atrás. Nunca más.

Pero sus murallas tenían grietas. Podía ser una palabra, un gesto, un artefacto, una nueva forma de vida en algún planeta remoto. Cuando menos lo pensaba, le asaltaban los recuerdos y entonces sufría. Había dejado tantas cosas detrás de sí, había perdido tantos amigos por el camino, había realizado tantas atrocidades. El contador no paraba de sumar y, por mucho que mirara hacia delante y cerrara los ojos a la evidencia, la duda seguía estando ahí.

¿De verdad eran tan diferentes? ¿De verdad el abismo que les había separado desde que dejó Gallifrey era tan ancho y profundo? Había mucho que callaba. Cientos de acciones que le volvían a colocar en una posición de la que había elegido apartarse cuando se había regenerado durante la Guerra del Tiempo. Y, aún así, esa oscuridad permanecía escondida en su interior y, más habitualmente de lo que habría deseado, luchaba por aflorar.

Su propio nombre se había convertido en su mantra. En su propia promesa. No, no sabía ya qué significaba, si de verdad lo merecía o tan solo si de verdad representaba todo por lo que luchaba. Tras la muerte de Amy y Rory creyó que ya no había esperanza, que él tenía razón y que, en el fondo, eran iguales. Dos mitades de una misma alma.

Clara le había salvado de eso. Clara, la imposible Clara. Quizá ella era su última esperanza.

\- ¿Vienes o qué?

El Doctor finalmente volvió a centrar su atención en ella, que estaba esperándole en el umbral de la TARDIS sosteniendo la puerta para que la siguiera. Clara, que le seguía sonriendo llena de alegría, aunque una fina arruga en su ceño mostraba la preocupación que sentía de que él decidiera no ayudarla.

Una cena, nada más. Una cena navideña y podrían seguir recorriendo juntos el universo. Fingir de nuevo, fingir que todo iba bien, y olvidar los recuerdos que, inevitablemente, esa palabra tan sencilla y a la vez complicada le hacía suscitar. Aunque supiera que su relación jamás podría ser calificada como eso.

Amplia sonrisa asentada firmamente en el rostro. Un recordatorio: "no, no eres como él". En cierta manera, una nueva aventura. Una nueva vivencia, porque eso es lo que hacía ahora: vivir, nunca más sobrevivir angustiado por el remordimiento. Olvidar y seguir adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspiré principalmente por las estrofas finales de la canción, que me gustaría destacar:
> 
> _My lips feel warm to the touch_  
>  My words seem so alive  
> My skin is warm to caress  
> I'll control and hypnotise
> 
>  
> 
> _You've taught me to lie_  
>  Without a trace  
> And to kill with no remorse  
> On the outside I'm the greatest guy  
> Now I'm dead inside!
> 
>  
> 
> Si queréis escucharla, [aquí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5sJhSNUkwQ) tenéis el videoclip oficial.


End file.
